


Toxic (Like The Poison On My Tongue)

by LaynaVile



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cock Rings, Confused Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Will Graham, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Based off a smut prompt on Tumblr."Daddy."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Toxic (Like The Poison On My Tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a prompt on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/)  
> from a list of smut prompts, #41 simply said " Daddy" and I've got quite the daddy kink so I couldn't resist.  
> This took some turns I hadn't intended, but I had a lot of fun with it still and I sort of strayed from the prompt in that the daddy kink isn't as prevalent as I had originally planned.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy 😌

Hannibal has never truly let his guard down--he is always prepared to kill to defend himself. Men and women alike have died chasing their release with Hannibal. One had tried to bite him without his consent, another had tried to asphyxiate him--"It'll heighten your pleasure." They said--another tried to hold him down and take him from behind, another slapped him across the face as she orgasmed, and so on and so on.

Hannibal's sex life is relatively vanilla, he is on top **always** , be it with a man or woman--there is too much vulnerability if he is beneath them. It works for him, he either gets to have an orgasm and then never see the person again or he gets to have an orgasm and then make a meal of them, it's a win for Hannibal either way.

But then Will Graham appears in Hannibal's life and everything changes. Will _makes_ Hannibal break his own rules, he finds himself wanting to let Will in, forgiving Will's rude behaviors, and the thing that shocks him the most is the desire to let Will take him.

Hannibal is drawn to Will like a moth to a light. After a while Hannibal begins to notice changes in Will, he begins disassociating, losing time, and Hannibal _smells_ a fever on him--it's the perfect opportunity for Hannibal. He can manipulate Will any way he wants, and Will is none the wiser. Hannibal can seduce Will and get what he so desperately wants.

Will arrives at his office confused--he doesn't know how he got there when he was in another state at a crime scene--now is Hannibal's chance, Will is disoriented enough that Hannibal can direct him out to the Bentley and into his home without Will asking why.

Upon entering his home he leads Will up the stairs to his bedroom, "Undress, Will."

Shaking fingers work buttons out of their holes, tug a zipper down, clothing is dropped onto the floor and shoes are kicked off and soon Will stands naked as the day he was born in the middle of Hannibal's bedroom.

His cock twitches in his suit pants. "Lie down on the bed, Will."

Without hesitation or question Will obeys, he lies on the bed on top of the blankets, head on Hannibal's own pillow. He stares up at the ceiling, unblinking.

Hannibal _almost_ feels bad for doing this, but it's something he's wanted since the day he met Will--something he's never let himself indulge in with anyone. Hannibal has a drawer full of toys for this, but the prospect of having a real, live cock inside of him causes him to ache with desire.

He undresses slowly, taking care of his expensive clothing, draping his suit jacket over the back of a chair, folding his vest, dress shirt and suit pants before placing them into the chair as well. His shoes are carefully taken off and left on the floor to the right of the chair, socks and underwear are taken into the en suite and dropped into the laundry basket.

Will is precisely where Hannibal left him, supine and staring. He glances at Hannibal upon his reentry of the bedroom, but says nothing--asks no questions.

Hannibal opens the top drawer of his dresser--there are no clothes in here--he retrieves a bottle of lube, a condom, a cock ring and anal plug. He closes the drawer and crosses the room, places the items on the bed before climbing onto the bed next to Will. He looks at Hannibal, he doesn't speak, but his expression is trusting albeit confused.

"Relax, Will, nothing here will hurt you."

Will seems to sink further into the bed, and his eyes slip closed.

Hannibal takes the bottle of lube, coats his fingers and begins stretching himself open--he knows how to do this quickly and efficiently--once stretched enough he lubes up the plug and slides it into himself. His cock is hard and drooling, flushed dark with need--he ignores it.

He listens for a moment, Will is not asleep much to Hannibal's dismay--a sleeping Will would've made this easier for him. He touches Will's arm first, a light brush of his fingers to gauge his reaction to physical stimuli. When Will doesn't react adversely, Hannibal moves his fingers to touch Will's chest, fingertips ghosting across his nipples, they harden beneath his touch and Will inhales sharply, but he does not open his eyes or attempt to stop Hannibal.

Fingers trail down, across Will's stomach, palm resting flat for a moment to feel the up and down motion of his stomach as he breathes evenly. His hand slides lower, touching the surprisingly soft, coarse hair that covers Will's pelvis, his fingers slide through the hair--Hannibal watches intently as Will's penis twitches subtly but does not harden.

He wraps his fingers around the flaccid shaft, the skin is soft and so warm. He picks up the silicone ring and slides it on--he's not going to risk Will coming too quickly, Hannibal will take his own pleasure before letting Will reach his release. Hannibal leans in, and presses his lips to Will's jaw, he begins to fill within Hannibal's grip. Hannibal kisses along his jaw, and down his neck, all the while gently stroking Will's hardening length.

Hannibal wants to bite Will's neck, wants to leave marks on Will's flesh, but knows that marking someone in such a way without their permission is wrong--he's killed people for doing the same to him. Many would say what he's doing to Will is wrong, but he's seen the desire in Will's gaze, he _knows_ Will wants this.

Will becomes fully erect between Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal opens the condom package and rolls it onto Will's hard shaft--he's used this very same ring with a condom before, he knows how to do it properly, to cause no discomfort or risk of the condom breaking. Will's eyes do not open, but he moans softly.

The plug slides out easily, his leg goes over Will so that Hannibal is straddling him, he guides Will's cock to his hole and sinks down--as expected it feels so much better than any toy he's used. He can feel the warmth of Will's skin through the condom, each twitch and pulse of his cock as it's nestled deep inside of Hannibal--it's blissful.

He lifts up a small amount before pressing back down, it feels better than Hannibal could've ever imagined. Will breathes harshly beneath him, but does not move, does not speak, does not open his eyes--almost as if he's paralyzed or perhaps he simply doesn't want to upset Hannibal and have this end.

The pace Hannibal sets is quick and rough, up and down fast and hard, he angles his hips on each downward motion just right, Will presses against his prostate sending tingles of pleasure up his spine.

They're both sweating, skin flushed and breathing heavily, Will moans and grunts, his eyes begin to open a few times but never all the way. Hannibal wraps his fist around his own cock, timing his strokes to be the opposite of how he rides Will's cock.

Suddenly Will's eyes snap open, hands reach up to grip Hannibal's hips, lips parted in a silent scream. Hannibal comes across Will's chest, a few pearlescent drops even make it into the scuff on Will's chin.

Will pushes Hannibal back--he let's it happen, he easily could've overpowered Will but he wants to see what Will will do, wants to see if he's been right in trusting and wanting Will so entirely--Will fucks into Hannibal with a ferocity that Hannibal hadn't expected, hips snapping in and out quickly, chasing an orgasm that Hannibal has purposely delayed.

His thrusts become more and more erratic, mumbling and moaning as he goes--none of it is particularly coherent, though Hannibal makes out, "Fuck." And "Shit." And "So tight." The rest is a mystery to him, until Will comes.

"Fuck, daddy, ah."

Daddy? Hannibal had never been called daddy before, but the sound of it coming from Will's mouth as he floods the condom inside Hannibal, nothing has ever sounded better. If he could, he would be hard again, and would gladly ride Will's cock again and again to hear it.

Once Will has calmed, Hannibal climbs off of him, pulling the condom off, he ties it and drops it into the trash before carefully taking the ring off of Will--he's so sensitive now, he hisses at the feeling of the ring being removed.

Hannibal doesn't say anything as he takes the ring and plug to rinse in the sink, he'll clean them properly later.

When he returns Will hasn't run off, he's now sitting, but he's still there, in Hannibal's bed.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't sound confused as he did earlier.

Sorry? "What are you apologizing for, Will?" If anyone should apologize, it's Hannibal--he won't though, he won't apologize for taking what he and Will both wanted.

"I shouldn't have called you that."

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Will, it's quite alright."

"I haven't, I mean not since, you're just perfect daddy material, it slipped out."

"Again, Will, I assure you it's alright. We can discuss it later."

Will nods seemingly placated, "Hannibal, how did I get here? How did we end up in bed?"

"You came to me distraught over a crime scene, we talked about what was upsetting you, then I offered to bring you to my home and feed you a good meal before sending you on your way to Wolf Trap, you readily agreed, stating how much you like my cooking. Unfortunately we did not get to eat, you confessed to me your attraction, and desires, and I reciprocated them, and here we are." He wonders if some day Will will remember the truth, will remember Hannibal touching him without his explicit consent, but that is an obstacle for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start taking prompts on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) now, so head on over and send me an ask if you feel like it. Details in the pinned post on my blog.


End file.
